Crash Twinsanity 2: Return of the Twins!
Return of the Twins is the newest Crash Bandicoot game, and gives the player five playable characters, instead of three. Story Cortex attempts to, once again, destroy Crash Bandicoot, but Crash, with help from Coco, defeats him again. Dr Nefarious Tropy witness's this failure, and decides to betray Cortex and take over Cortex's Ice Base. Cortex discovers this when all of his minions suddenly betray him. He flees through a cave and escapes. He encounters Crash and Coco and realises that he will have to work with them to defeat Tropy. The trio head up into the Grimly Mountains, where Crash accidentally pushes Dingodile off the mountain. He gets the power crystal and they return to Bandicoot Beach. On the way back however, Aku Aku is kidnapped by Papu Papu's tribe and they place him on Papu Papu's head. The trio sneak into the tribe, where Cortex finds a power crystal. Crash fights Papu Papu (with Aku Aku forcefully making him stronger). They return to Bandicoot Beach, where Tropy kidnaps them and takes them to the Ice Base. Here, he uses the power crystals the group found. He uses them to open a portal to the 10th Dimension, in an attempt to obtain the Twins treasure. Unfortunately, he accidentally releases the Twins and they begin torturing Cortex. At this point, Crunch wakes up and goes to the Ice Base and fights his way to Crash. He saves everyone, but Cortex reveals that there is another crystal atop the base and that every crystal the Twins find makes them stronger. Crash climbs the base and fights Koala Kong. He gets the crystal and returns to the others. Cortex takes them to a volcanic islandwhere the group split up to look for crystals. Crash, holding Cortex like he did in the first game, finds a crystal, but he is attacked by Tiny. Using Cortex as a weapon, Crash defeats Tiny. They bring the crystal back to Bandicoot Beach, where the Twins summon Tikimon and steal the crystal. Crash and Cortex defeat Tikimon. The group then go to Frosty Island, where they go to Nina's school, knowing that she has a crystal. When they arrive at the school, Nina attacks Crash, while Cortex searches for the crystal. Cortex is attacked by Madam Amberly, who was fired after being defeated by Cortex. Cortex defeats her and finds the crystal. Crash defeats Nina, but he is attacked by the Evil Twins. Nina fights the Twins cronies and chases them across the snowy mountains. She finds another power crystal, but is attacked by Dr Brio. Coco arrives and smashes all of Brio's potions, except one. Brio uses this potion to become a green monster even bigger and stronger than in the last game. Crunch arrives and defeats it. The group return to Crash and Cortex and Crash and Cortex head to the Ice Base. They witness Tropy using the portal, but it runs out of power. The duo realise that if they can reactivate the portal, they can send the Evil Twins back. They go to N-Gin's fortress and steal a power crystall off him, after defeating his newest creation, The Bandicoot Slayer 9000! When the fortress explodes, Crash is launched towards a massive rocket base, where he fights Pinstripe Potooro. He finds another power crystal, but he is atracked by Dingodile, who wants revenge. Dingodile takes N-Gin and Pinstripe's crystals and flees. Crash follows him to the desert, where he finds another crystal, and then fights Dingodile. Crash returns to Bandicoot Beach, where Coco, Cortex, Crunch and Nina were waiting for him. The group go back to the Ice Base, where they fight Ripper Roo, who was told to guard the Ice Base. The group use the crystals to go to the 10th Dimension, where they fight Tropy. After defeating him, they discover that the Twins placed them in a trap and they run back to the portal, which is guarded by evil Crash. They defeat it and head back to the Ice Base. Here they challenge the Twins to a fight and the Twins accept. The group are teleported to the Monn, where they each use their unique abilities to defeat the Twins super robot. They defeat it and Cortex attempts to betray Crash by leaving him on the Moon. Crash, Coco and Crunch get to the portal first and they leave Cortex and Nina on the Moon. Bosses Dr Neo Cortex Papu Papu Koala Kong Tiny Tiger Tikimon Nina Cortex Madam Amberly Dr N Brio (normal) Dr N Brio (monster) N-Gin Bandicoot Slayer 9000 Pinstripe Potooro Dingodile Nefarious Tropy Evil Crash Bandicoot The Evil Twins Locations Bandicoot Beach Calamity Caverns Mt. Grimly Totum Village Wumpa Forest Cortex's Lab The Ice Base Snowy Cliffs Evil Public School Icy Mountains N-Gin's Fortress Rocket Base Deadly Desert The 10th Dimension The Moonbase Unique Character Abilities Crash--Double Jump, Spin Attack, Body Slam. Cortex--Ray Gun, Dive. Crash holding Cortex--Cortex Toss, Cortex Spin. Coco--Kick Jump, Kick, Climbing. Crunch--Block Pushing, Punching, weighing down platforms. Nina Cortex--Grappling Hook, Kick Spin, Double Jump. Category:Games Category:Crash Games